Bochra
|status = Active |datestatus = 2366 |actor = John Snyder }} Bochra was a male Romulan officer who served in the Romulan military during the late-24th century. History Like many Romulans, Bochra believed in Romulan superiority and despised the . He believed eventually the Romulan Star Empire would take over the galaxy and Humans would be extinct. He served in the military and attained the rank of centurion. In 2366, Bochra underwent a covert mission into Federation space on the scout ship . The ship crashed on the planet Galorndon Core and its officers apparently activated their ship's self-destruct sequence soon after and separated. When an away team from the investigated the crash, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge became separated from the away team and was stranded on the planet due to the fierce electrical storms on the surface. Bochra ambushed him and took him prisoner, not intending to be captured. As his prisoner, La Forge addressed Bochra as "commodore", until the latter finally revealed his name and rank. As two began be overwhelmed with the effects of the planet's electromagnetic storms, threatening both their lives, he eventually worked with La Forge to locate a beacon sent from the Enterprise. They were successful and beamed up, when thereafter, La Forge credited and thanked Bochra for their safe return. Bochra was immediately transported to a warbird commanded by Commander Tomalak soon after and never revealed the mission. ( ) Later that year, following the defection of Admiral Alidar Jarok, his alias Sublieutenant Setal commended Doctor Beverly Crusher on the fortitude of her knowledge of Romulan medicine. She explained that she "had a chance to gain some experience recently," which Setal immediately recognized as "the incident at Galorndon Core. The two officers." Worf sneered at how Setal was "aware of a great deal for a logistics clerk," before Setal explained that the event was "common knowledge". ( ) Memorable quotes "You're afraid of dying." "You bet I am. Who isn't?" "I'm not." :- Bochra and Geordi La Forge "You can be sarcastic now, but in a few millennia, when Humans are extinct and the Romulan Empire spans the galaxy-''" "''You really believe that stuff, don't you, Commodore?" :- Bochra and Geordi La Forge "Adapting the neural output pods of the Visor is tricky work. It can't be done by touch." "Then I will be your eyes." :- Geordi La Forge and Bochra "I have given them no information, Commander, but I have not been mistreated. In fact, this Human saved my life." :- Bochra, to Tomalak Appendices Background information Bochra was played by actor John Snyder. The spelling of Bochra's name comes from the script for "The Enemy", which also gives the pronunciation as "BAH-kruh". In his review of "The Enemy", Star Trek author Keith R.A. DeCandido thought Snyder was "perfectly adequate" as Bochra but wrote, "His conversion from propaganda spewer to helpful person is a bit too quick, but that’s as much on the script as it is Snyder." http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/11/star-trek-the-next-generation-rewatch-the-enemy Apocrypha Centurion Bochra is also featured in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game and the Star Trek: Attack Wing card game. External links * * de:Bochra ru:Бохра Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel